Mihoshi's Secret
by weirdbard
Summary: Many people belive that Mihoshi have a grandfather as head of the GP is a good thing. What if it was the worst thing that could have happened to her?
1. Mihoshi's Secret Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the intellectual properties of  
their creator. No profit is being made from this story. The only intention of this story is to bring  
(possibly) some enjoyment to the people who read it.  
  
Mihoshi's secret   
by Weirdbard  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
It had taken Washu months to gather up all the rare and extremely hard to find items to go into  
this experiment but it was all going to be worth it! Finally she was going to be able to prove that  
she had been right all those years ago at the science academy. Oh they had laughed at her then.  
All of them, even that strutting ridiculous Dr. Clay. They said her experiment was a fool's wild  
goose chase but she knew better. Today with this experiment she would prove that the universe  
itself was not only intelligent in nature but also musical! As soon as she finished building the  
incredibly fragile crystal lattice work of her device and then installed the frighteningly rare  
quantum harmonic sphere in place she would be the first sentient being to hear the music of the  
universe!  
  
Washu glanced once around in the small subspace lab she had specially built for this  
experiment. The only access to the lab was through a dimensional door. A door shielded against  
Ryoko's abilities to phase through objects. Just on the off chance that her wayward daughter  
might pick this time to visit her. Washu knew that was highly unlikely. Ryoko showed an  
aversion to being around her. "Probably because she knows that I find Tenchi to be a fascinating  
subject of study." Washu thought to herself. "That and he's not bad looking at all for a human  
male." Washu thought with a grin. It had been so long since Washu had felt even the slightest  
interest in male companionship but she had to admit that she found Tenchi to be attractive on so  
many levels. He was shy and reluctant around women but at the same time the power of the  
Light Hawk Wings he carried inside of himself made him a formidable opponent against his  
enemies. There were times Washu could not make up her mind what she would like to do to  
Tenchi more. Study him and discover the secret of the Wings or just jump the poor boy's bones  
and ride him till he passed out from sheer sexual exhaustion.  
  
Washu double checked the door one more time. She had even shielded it so it would stand up  
against the full force of the Light Hawk Wings, at least for a short time. The thought of Tenchi  
using his full force to break into her lab was such a long shot that it was in the ludicrous range  
but Washu didn't become the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius by taking any chances, no  
matter how slim or even silly. Washu turned to face her experiment but then frowning she turned  
back to examine the lock on the door.  
"Yes the coding is still in effect." Washu mused out loud. "That lock is specially genetically  
enhanced to keep one person beyond all others out of my lab!" That one person being a certain  
blond headed Galaxy Police officer named Mihoshi.  
  
"Not even Mihoshi with her bumbling luck can disturb me today!" Washu muttered with  
satisfaction.  
  
Turning to her device she carefully slid the last fragile crystal lattice into place. She dared not  
even to breathe on it while she pushed on it with just the very thin edge of one finger nail. As the  
crystal slid into place Washu could not keep her hands from trembling slightly. She was going to  
be the only entity to ever hear the music of creation! Would it be a grand symphony? Or perhaps  
a very militant march? Or a swelling opera that builds till it reaches the final crescendo when all  
of creation ends as the fat lady sings? Even Washu could not guess.  
  
Washu turning picked up the small ball of glowing energy. The Quantum Harmonic Sphere. It  
had taken months and many times during those months Washu had despaired of ever finding it  
but find it she had.   
  
"Now all I have to do is carefully slide it into the center of the lattice." Washu muttered to  
herself.  
  
"And what will that do?"   
  
"It will activate the lattice work and allow the music of the universe to be heard." Washu  
answered distractedly.  
  
"Ooh! What kind of music is it?"  
  
"If I knew that Mihoshi I wouldn't go through all this trouble to be able to hear it!" Washu  
angrily told the voice behind her.  
"MIHOSHI?!" Washu screeched as she spun around to find the blond standing behind her  
peering at the crystal machine that looked like a stack of delicately balancing glass logs.  
"Ooh what is that?" Mihoshi asked as she started to reach out and touch the sphere in Washu's  
hands.   
  
"Don't touch it!!" Washu screamed and then spun around so her body would protect the sphere  
from Mihoshi's probing finger.  
Not sensing Mihoshi behind her, Washu turned her head to see where the ditzy woman had gone  
to and was just in time to see the crystal lattice work explode in a flash of glittery dust as  
Mihoshi poked at it with her finger.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!" Washu yelled in rage. So lost in rage she didn't even realize what she was doing  
Washu threw the Harmonic Sphere at what was quickly becoming the bane of her existence.  
Mihoshi instinctively reacting ducked and the glowing orb flew through the air and suddenly  
disappeared into a subspace portal, as though it was insulted to be handled in such a manner and  
had left in a huff. Washu stared in shock at the now empty space which a matter of moments ago  
had held her lattice experiment and the harmonic sphere.  
  
"Mihoshi! Do you know how long and what effort it took for me to get those supplies?!" Washu  
asked in a cold voice devoid of all emotions.  
  
"Um, a long time?" Mihoshi asked her in a subdued nervous voice.  
  
Washu briefly enjoyed a mental fantasy where she killed the bungling klutz of a police officer  
and then dumped her body into subspace to float forever. "Hardly anyone would notice that she  
was gone." Washu argued with herself. "Tenchi would, of course. And Mihoshi's partner Kiyone  
would as well. Tenchi would be upset when they never saw her again. And Kiyone ? Kiyone  
would probably go on a month's drinking binge to celebrate Mihoshi disappearing." Washu  
thought to herself.  
  
Out loud all she said was. "Yes Mihoshi. I spent a long time getting that together."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"How did anyone like you ever get into the Galaxy Patrol? Let alone even survive their first  
mission?" Washu shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi sobbed again.  
  
Washu stopped her shouting and suddenly frowned. "How did she get into the Galaxy Patrol  
anyway?" Washu thought to herself. Sensing a mystery even greater than the possible musical  
composition of creation, the pint sized Genius of the Universe summoned her hyper dimensional  
computer keyboard and began tapping on the keys. Within seconds she had Mihoshi's police  
record before her. Washu's frown deepened as she stared at the screen a moment and then  
glanced over to where the still sniffling blond was standing. "This can't be right!" She argued  
with herself. "These records show that Mihoshi graduated from the police academy with one of  
the highest scores in the history of the Galaxy Patrol in all areas."  
  
Washu brought up the police woman's IQ scores. Those scores were carefully protected and  
hidden from prying eyes in the Patrol to keep students from lording over the lesser gifted ones  
and later from trying to avoid their duties by pretending to be dumber than they were. But the  
Galaxy Patrol's computer protection schemes were child's play for Washu. Washu had them up  
in seconds and was reading them. Washu's eyes bugged out of her head slightly as she read  
Mihoshi's test scores. According to the report Mihoshi was at genius level!   
  
"Not quite up to my standards of course but not all that far away either!" Washu thought stunned.  
  
Quickly scanning the official police records of Mihoshi's career Washu read the reports that  
Mihoshi had sent in on the crimes she had investigate and solved. The reports were precise and  
succinct. Washu frowned as she noticed that suddenly the records stopped and there was a gap of  
almost a year's time before they resumed again. After the large missing gap in the records,  
Mihoshi's reports steadily got worse and worse till they were not much better than what a 12 year  
old could have written. Along with the deteriorating reports from Mihoshi, the record reflected  
her rapidly falling scores in all areas of testing. Along with the falling scores in the reports were  
the listings of where Mihoshi had been stationed.   
  
"When she first started as a patrol officer she had been assigned to some of the most trying and  
difficult areas of space. Then whenever what it was that must have happened to her, they started  
assigning to the more outlying regions of space till she was cast off into the most dull (and safe  
areas of space) that there were." Washu mused to herself.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi? Can you tell me what happened at this date?" Washu called out to the woman  
and turned her computer's monitor so she could see the date where her official record suddenly  
disappeared into the missing gap.  
  
Mihoshi happy that Washu was no longer shouting at her, started to move over to her side and  
then hesitated. Washu had never felt like a threat to Mihoshi before but Mihoshi wasn't too sure  
that Washu wasn't planning on doing something to her in revenge for wrecking whatever those  
shiny clear things were she broke.  
  
Washu glanced up when she noticed that Mihoshi had not only not answered her but was still  
standing a distance away. "Oh come on. I'm not mad any more." She called out to her. Inside her  
own mind she thought. "There is a mystery here and I want to solve it."  
  
Finally Mihoshi moved over to her side and peered at the monitor. "No. I give up. What  
happened at that time?"  
  
"I'm asking you!" Washu raised her voice slightly and then lowered it again. "Let's try this again.  
Do you remember what you were doing at his point in time?". Pointing to where the official  
police records started up again. Washu asked in a voice like you would use to ask questions of a  
child  
  
"Yeah I think so. I had just got back from medical leave I think." Mihoshi said in a not too sure  
voice.  
  
"Medical leave?" Washu asked in surprise. "What happened to you that you needed medical  
leave?"  
  
A look of intense pain and confusion crossed Mihoshi's face. 'I don't remember!" Mihoshi  
answered in a panicky voice.  
  
"Okay, okay! How about this then. How did you get into my lab past all my precautions?"  
Washu asked her to change the subject.  
  
Mihoshi screwed up her eyes as she tried to concentrate. "I don't know. I found the door and  
tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I was staring at it real hard for a moment and kind of  
blacked out. When I came to, the door was open." Mihoshi finally explained.  
Washu couldn't understand it. Even if she could have figured out the combination lock on the  
door. (A one in a billion shot) She shouldn't have been able to overcome the genetic coding that  
was set up to keep anyone but Washu from entering the room.  
  
Washu frowning pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. With a whooshing feeling as thought  
they had crossed vast areas of space and yet at the same time had not moved at all, Mihoshi and  
Washu found themselves back in her main lab.  
  
Mihoshi glanced around in surprise but didn't seem too confused or upset to suddenly find  
herself in another area.  
  
"I want to do some tests on you Mihoshi." Washu said and pressed a button on her keyboard.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea Miss Washu." Mihoshi said backing away quickly. Galaxy  
patrol headquarters made it quite clear to me that I was never to allow anyone but certified  
Galaxy Patrol doctors to examine me."  
  
Behind Mihoshi Washu's medical scanner machine reached out with metallic tendrils and  
prepared to grab the young woman up. It was the same machine that Washu had used to examine  
a very reluctant Tenchi several months earlier.  
  
Washu brow furrowed when she heard Mihoshi's explanation. "Kiyone recently caught the flu  
right? She went to a earth doctor and was treated. She didn't go back to headquarters for  
treatment. You and Kiyone 's physical makeup is close enough to human that no earth doctor  
would notice the difference so why should you be instructed to always seek Galaxy Patrol  
treatments?" Washu wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know but I know what I was told to do!" Mihoshi got out before the scanner's arms  
grabbed her up and quickly placed on her head the brain wave analyzer.  
  
"Miss Washu! This is interfering with a duly designated Galaxy Patrol officer!" Mihoshi warned  
her sternly.   
Washu punching a few buttons on her keyboard quickly had the machine put her into a light  
sleep so she could study the test results in peace.  
  
  
  
Up in the Masaki residence life was progressing as usual. Which of course meant that Ryoko and  
Ayeka were watching soap operas on tv while Sasami was going about getting lunch ready.  
Suddenly the door to Washu's lab opened and Washu came walking out with a puzzled look on  
her face.  
  
"Oh there you are Washu!" Sasami called out. "Have you seen Mihoshi? It's almost time for  
lunch. Kiyone has been worried about her and looking for her all morning."  
  
Washu could see out the front room's window to where Kiyone was sitting on the porch in the  
sunlight with a peaceful and happy smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah I can see she's all broken up over not being able to find Mihoshi." Washu said to herself.  
Raising her voice she called out to everyone in the house. "Can you all come to my lab for a  
moment. It concerns Mihoshi."  
"Can it wait Washu? We're watching tv." Ryoko called out from where she was lying on the  
couch.  
  
"Yes and its just getting to the juicy part." Ayeka said from where she was sitting in a chair, her  
shoulders hunched over as she leaned forward in anticipation of the heroine of the show being  
kissed by the hero. Straightening her shoulders she corrected herself. "I mean this dramatic  
program is reaching the climax."  
  
"Now Ryoko, Ayeka." Washu said in a voice brooking no arguments.  
  
Tenchi coming in the front door with Kiyone could see concern and worry on Washu's face.  
"What is it Washu? Is Mihoshi hurt?"  
  
"Not at the moment Tenchi." Washu assured him.  
  
"She wrecked one of your experiments didn't she?" Kiyone asked her. "That bubble head is  
always blundering into things and doing damage. We will pay for the damages." Kiyone politely  
said but secretly was hoping that Washu would not hold her to it. Their economic situation was  
always bordering on extreme poverty. What with Mihoshi clumsiness threatening to lose her her  
job and her lack of financial planning it was all Kiyone could do to make sure that she and  
Mihoshi had food once in a while.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact she did wreck a delicate experiment I have been spending months to set  
up." Washu said distractedly. "But that is not important now. Something has been done to  
Mihoshi a long time ago and I want to find out why and who did it to her." Without saying  
another word Washu turned and went back to her lab leaving the others looking stunned.  
  
Quickly racing down to Washu's lab they entered to find a unconscious Mihoshi hanging from  
Washu's medical scanner.  
  
"Hey! Is she okay in that thing?" Tenchi asked nervously remembering his brief stint in it.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yes she is perfectly all right. I just put her to sleep because she was getting upset  
by my scanning her." Washu answered Tenchi's question.  
  
"Now Washu. If she didn't want to be scanned you shouldn't have done it by force!" Tenchi  
started to complain.  
"Look at this Tenchi." Washu said pressing a few buttons on her floating keyboard. Suddenly a  
large holographic display appeared floating in mid air.  
  
On it everyone could see a diagram of Mihoshi brain.  
  
"I'm surprised she has a brain large enough for Washu to find, let alone scan." Kiyone muttered  
loud enough everyone could hear. She had the decency to look guilty when Tenchi glared at her.  
  
Tenchi looking at the floating picture noticed that Mihoshi's brain looked pretty much like the  
human brains he had seen in his biology books from high school, except for one thing.  
  
"Washu? What is that large black mark at that one point in the brain?" He asked her.  
  
Washu was pleased that Tenchi had spotted the obvious abnormality in the picture and was  
slightly annoyed that her daughter Ryoko had not noticed it first.  
  
"That Tenchi is where some brain surgeon for reasons I haven't been able to find out yet has  
hacked and slashed Mihoshi's brain." Washu said as she looked at the brain scan that had so  
shocked her when she had first seen it.  
  
"Miss Washu! Please don't use terms like hack and slash with Sasami here! It will upset her."  
Ayeka said pulling Sasami to her.  
  
"I find it slightly upsetting myself." Washu replied. "Why would anyone do that? Kiyone what do  
you know of Mihoshi's career before you met her?"  
  
"Nothing really. I was just assigned to be her partner and after meeting her I figured that I was  
just the latest in a long line of baby sitters assigned to make sure she didn't destroy herself or the  
universe. Its no secret that her grandfather is the grand marshal of the Galaxy Patrol. Everyone  
assumes he managed to get her into the Galaxy Patrol and kept her abysmal performance from  
getting her kicked out." Kiyone said dissmisively.  
  
"Oh really? I will have you know that I have seen Mihoshi's secret official records. Her scores  
were all consistently higher than yours Kiyone ! In some case by as much as 40% In  
marksmanship she scored a perfect 5000. No one has ever done that then or since. Your highest  
score I believe was a 3200." Washu replied in annoyance.  
  
"Those records are suppose to be secret for a reason Washu!" Kiyone said miffed and then did a  
double take. "You are telling me Mihoshi was a good detective?!"  
"No. I'm telling you that Mihoshi at one point was the best and brightest that the Galaxy Patrol  
has ever seen. Then something happens to her. The official records suddenly cut off and stay  
missing for a span of almost a full year and then start up again. I have searched with all of my  
substantial abilities and I can't find out what happened but its obvious from the records  
afterwards that the brain surgery was done during that time.." Washu said as she walked over to  
look up at Mihoshi hanging inside the medical scanner.  
  
"Can you tell what it was that was done to her brain?" Kiyone asked as she came over to stand  
beside Washu.  
  
"Oh yes. That is not a problem. Mihoshi's brain had sections cut on it that effect long term  
memory, short term memory and reasoning abilities. I just can't figure out why anyone would do  
that." Washu mused as she continued to watch the peacefully sleeping Mihoshi.  
  
"So Mihoshi's long term memories were destroyed?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Not destroyed. Merely made inaccessible to her conscious mind. They are still there waiting to  
be recalled if I fix the damage that was done to her." Washu turned to look at Kiyone . "Do you  
have any idea why the Galaxy Patrol would do this to her?"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! The Galaxy Patrol doesn't cut up it's officer's brains!" Kiyone yelled.  
"What makes you think they had anything to do with this?"  
  
"Simple deductive reasoning. If someone else had done this to her, there would be a mention of  
it in the official record. Since her record has been wiped of the time when this had to have been  
done to her, the Galaxy Patrol are the only ones who could have done it. Or at the very least  
knew that it had been done and for some reason covered it up."  
  
"Can you just fix the damage and then ask Mihoshi herself?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Of course! For a scientific genius like myself this is child's play!" Washu said as she  
summoned her keyboard to her fingertips and tapped a few keys. The medical scanner hummed  
for a few moments and then was silent.  
  
"How long will it take for you to fix the damage?" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"Its done already. As I said, child's play."  
  
Mihoshi started to thrash around, moan and whimper in her sleep and suddenly with a soul  
rending scream woke up.  
"Mihoshi! Are you all right?!" Tenchi called out to the young woman.  
  
Mihoshi hung limply in the scanner's tentacles. Her breathing very rapid and shallow. With a  
effort she raised her head and looked around the lab. Her eyes were wild and unseeing, for a few  
moments to Tenchi she looked like a small animal caught in a trap waiting for the hunter to  
show up and put her out of her misery. Finally her eyes cleared with recognition.  
  
"Kiyone? Tenchi? Washu? What happened? Why am I in this machine?" Mihoshi looking down  
noticed the machines metal tentacles holding her in and she gave a violent shudder and some of  
the haunted look came back into her eyes.  
  
Washu quickly tapped a key on the keyboard and released her. Mihoshi started to slump to the  
floor as her feet touched and Kiyone quickly stepped to her partner's side and supported her.  
Kiyone could feel as Mihoshi wrapped her arm around her waist tightly and just clung to her for  
a moment. She could feel Mihoshi's violent tremblings.  
  
"Are you okay Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked her nervously.  
  
Mihoshi finally nodded her head. "Just a little dizzy."  
  
"Can you remember what happened to you? Who did the brain surgery to you and why?" Washu  
eager to have a mystery solved asked her.  
  
Mihoshi glanced at her watch and only said. "Kiyone we are going to be late for our next job if  
we don't leave right now!" Straightening up, she adjusted her clothing and started to move off  
toward the door to the lab.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I want to know what happened to you and why! Besides I need to do some  
more tests to make sure you are all right!" Washu shouted to her but Mihoshi continued to walk  
towards the door as if she could not hear her.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Sasami asked her as she past her. Mihoshi didn't even glance down at Sasami but  
Sasami could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Washu. I will keep an eye on her and call you if anything happens." Kiyone  
assured her and then raced to reach her partner as Mihoshi exited the door to the lab.  
  
"Well. That was unusual." Ayeka muttered out loud.  
  
"It was pretty damn strange if you ask me." Ryoko said loudly. 


	2. Mihoshi's Secret Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the intellectual properties of  
their creator. No profit is being made from this story. The only intention of this story is to bring  
(possibly) some enjoyment to the people who read it.  
  
  
Mihoshi's Secret  
by Weirdbard  
Chapter 2.   
  
Washu paced back and forth in the Masaki front room. It had been exactly three weeks, two days  
and 8 hours since Mihoshi and Kiyone had walked out of her lab.  
Washu had called countless times in an attempt to get hold of them to find out if Mihoshi's  
memories had came back so she could find out what had happened to her, but each time she  
called she got a answering machine.  
  
The first two days of attempted calling, Washu was only interested in having a minor mystery  
solved. By the third day she was more worried about Mihoshi than in having the mystery solved.  
Never had Kiyone and Mihoshi been away for such a extended length of time before. Usually  
they were by at least every other day to use the bath or for Sasami's home cooking.  
  
Normally Washu wouldn't let anyone see her being overly concerned for someone. It tended to  
ruin her, 'I'm not that interested in people but only in science' reputation but at the moment  
Sasami was cleaning up from lunch and Tenchi was out in the carrot fields. That only left Ayeka  
and Ryoko in the front room and they were so entranced by the soap opera on TV they hadn't  
even noticed Washu being upstairs and not in her lab.  
  
"Would it be so difficult for Kiyone to call me and let me know if Mihoshi had remembered  
anything? Where have they been?" Washu thought to herself as she paced.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Before Washu could get to it to answer, Sasami popped out of the  
kitchen and answered it.  
  
"Hi Kiyone! We have all been worried about you and Mihoshi! When are you going to be able to  
come over for dinner?" Sasami asked.  
  
Washu made her way over to the phone with the intention of getting Sasami to let her talk to  
Kiyone but just as she arrived Sasami said, "okay. That'll be great! Bye!" and replaced the  
receiver on the phone.  
  
"Sasami I wanted to talk to Kiyone!" Washu said in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Washu. Kiyone said they only had a moment before they had to get to a new job  
they started a few weeks ago. She did say that her and Mihoshi would be over tonight for dinner  
though. You can talk to her then." Sasami said apologetically and then went back into the  
kitchen.   
"I'll have to have Tenchi pick some more vegetables for tonight!" Washu heard her mutter as she  
left.  
  
"Hmmm, they have new jobs? I guess then Mihoshi and Kiyone must be doing fine then. I still  
can't wait to see Mihoshi and see if I can convince her to let me run some more tests. If she still  
doesn't remember anything from that missing time I will have to see if I can hypnotize her."  
Washu thought to herself.  
  
Washu could hear as Ryoko and Ayeka's soap opera ended behind her and they both got up from  
the couch.  
  
"That was very interesting." Ryoko said out loud. "But I can't believe you have to have a guy's  
family turn out to be in organized crime, have his sister turn out to be really a complete stranger  
that was hiding from the law and then have him have complete amnesia before a earth girl can  
get a guy into bed!"  
  
"Bah! I can understand a slight entertainment value in those programs but they really are quite  
silly and not very intellectually stimulating!" Ayeka said with her nose up in the air. Walking  
over to the dinning room table she picked up a crossword magazine and started trying to answer  
the clues.  
  
"So, same time tomorrow right?" Ryoko asked her with a grin.  
  
"Oh yes, of course! We have to find out if the hero's uncle has that mysterious operation and  
what it is for." Ayeka answered without looking up.  
  
She continued to look at the crossword for several more moments before giving up and throwing  
the magazine to the middle of the table. "These things are just too hard. It would take a genius to  
be able to solve them!"  
  
Washu peeked over her shoulder. "Did I hear someone ask for a genius?"  
  
Ayeka gave a start. "Oh Washu you startled me. I was just saying that they make these crossword  
puzzles too difficult."  
  
"Nonsense. All it takes to solve those things are a good memory and good concentration skills to  
be able to figure out the clues. That's all." Washu dismissed the magazine with a wave of her  
hand. "I'll be down in my lab. Please have someone fetch me before dinner." And with that she  
left.  
  
Sasami watched the path leading to the house by the late afternoon light. It was getting late and  
she was looking forward to seeing Mihoshi again. She missed the times they would watch earth  
style cartoons together.  
It was kind of odd. Mihoshi was so much older than she was but in her mind Sasami looked at  
Mihoshi much as she would a sister that was the same age as her. Sasami loved her sister Ayeka  
dearly but Ayeka would never be caught watching and laughing at cartoons. Sasami and Mihoshi  
would watch them and laugh and then discuss what the cartoon characters should have done.  
  
"Sasami?" Ayeka's voice rang out. "Isn't it time you started dinner?"  
  
"Yes sister. I was just watching to see if I could see Mihoshi and Kiyone coming." Sasami  
replied.  
  
"They will be here when they get here. You know they might be late. Being Galaxy Police  
officers they do get called away at the last moment at times." Ayeka reminded her.  
  
Sasami was just about to tell her that she of course knew that, when she spotted Kiyone and  
Mihoshi appear walking in the distance.  
  
Sasami broke into a huge smile but then it quickly faded. Kiyone was in the lead and Mihoshi  
was walking a distance behind her. While Sasami watched Mihoshi weaved slightly as though  
she was either drunk or exhausted. She watched as Mihoshi paused by the lake and had a few  
words with Kiyone. After a few moments Kiyone continued toward the house but left Mihoshi  
with her back to the house staring at the lake.  
  
Sasami was just about to run out and see what was wrong with Mihoshi when Tenchi walked up  
behind her and looked over her shoulder at the approaching Kiyone. "I think there is something  
wrong with Mihoshi." She said looking up at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi started to say something but by that time Kiyone had come within hearing distance. "Hi  
Kiyone. Why didn't Mihoshi walk up with you?" He asked her.  
  
Kiyone could see that Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu had joined Tenchi at the doorway and were  
curiously looking in Mihoshi's direction. "She wanted me to talk with you guys first. You see we  
have been really busy, what with two new jobs and the patrols in space and well she is looking a  
little tired is all. She didn't want you all to be startled at her appearance."  
  
Washu looked at her with a eyebrow raised. "What is the real reason Kiyone? How has Mihoshi  
been? I kept calling and leaving messages and you never answered them."  
  
Sasami looked at Kiyone and then looked curiously at Washu. "Is something wrong with  
Mihoshi?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No. She's fine Sasami. Why don't you go inside and you and her can talk later?" Kiyone said  
with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Sasami. Go start dinner and you can talk to Mihoshi later." Ayeka instructed her younger  
sister.  
  
"But I want to know what is wrong with Mihoshi now!" Sasami briefly defiantly said but then  
turned and headed toward the kitchen. "Come on Ryo ohki." She added to the cabbit.  
  
Washu watched Sasami leave and then turned back to Kiyone with a angry look on her face. "I  
feel the same way as Sasami! You told me you would call if Mihoshi had any problems after my  
procedure where I fixed the damage done to her brain!"  
  
"She really hasn't had any problems Washu!" Kiyone started to defend herself.  
"The day she left here she went out and found us two new great paying jobs, she balanced our  
checkbook and got our financial records in order. She even did a fantastic job on patrol that  
night and caught some smugglers who were smuggling earth artifacts into space to sell. She's  
been incredible!" Kiyone praised Mihoshi.  
  
"But?" Washu asked.  
  
"But.... She hasn't been sleeping well since that day. She wakes up from nightmares screaming  
for someone to stop doing something to her. I've begged her to tell me what her dreams have  
been about but she won't tell me. That is a first too. She usually regales me day after day about  
her dreams but now she won't confide in me about any of them." Kiyone took a deep breath and  
then plunged into the part she knew would make them all mad at her.  
"The first two nights it happened, I comforted her and held her till she stopped shaking and went  
back to sleep but...." Kiyone paused and looked at all of them guiltily. "I need my sleep." She  
said in defense. "I told her on the third night not to wake me any more. And after that I never  
heard her screaming in her sleep any more. On the fifth night I woke up and found that she had  
moved her bed after I had fallen asleep to the front porch of the apartment and was sleeping  
outside so as not to disturb me." Kiyone ended weakly.  
  
"Outside?! Its freezing outside at night!" Tenchi said in obvious agitation.  
  
"I know! I told her that night not to do it again but I think she still has been. She says she didn't  
want to disturb me with her problems." Kiyone added.  
  
"Again, why didn't you call me? If she is having nightmares that severe, I should have been  
informed!" Washu said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"She begged me not to. She said she could handle it." Kiyone said.  
  
"And you have no idea what these dreams are about and she hasn't told you what happened to  
her during the time of those missing police records?"  
  
"No. On the second night when she had a nightmare she woke me up screaming and then she sat  
up and hugged herself and kind of rocked back and forth. She kept repeating, 'its in the past.  
He's gone now.' I asked her who he was but she acted like she could not remember the dream  
and refused to talk about it." Kiyone said looking over her shoulder at Mihoshi's back.  
  
"Anything else?" Washu probed.  
  
"She hasn't been eating very much since that day either." Kiyone said hanging her head down.  
  
"Okay that is it!" Tenchi muttered out loud. "I am going to go get her and we are going to get to  
the bottom of whatever it is bothering her!"  
  
Tenchi quickly walked over to where Mihoshi was staring out over the water of the lake while  
the rest stayed at the house.  
As Tenchi reached Mihoshi's side he reached out and touched her on the shoulder. Mihoshi gave  
a start and spun around to face Tenchi.  
Tenchi was shocked beyond belief. Mihoshi usually wide, bright and somewhat innocent blue  
eyes were dull and lifeless. Their sparkle gone.   
Her cheeks were sunken in slightly and her beautiful blond hair was flat. She didn't even look  
like the bubbly and happy person Tenchi remembered from just a few weeks ago.  
  
"Mihoshi?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Hello Tenchi. Sorry I haven't been around for a while but me and Kiyone have been very busy  
lately." Mihoshi said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Mihoshi what is wrong? You look terrible!" Tenchi said and tried to step closer to her.  
  
Mihoshi just backed up quickly to keep him at arm's distance. "It is nothing you can help me  
with Tenchi. I have to solve this on my own."  
  
"Are you sure? I can be a slight help at times." Tenchi said trying to lighten Mihoshi's mood. He  
was pleased to see just the slightest hint of a smile light up her face before it slide away to be  
replaced by the hopeless and sad face she had been wearing.  
  
"Remember I helped to save you when you fell out of the clouds that day your ship got sucked  
into that black hole? And then there was that time with Kagato! I thought we were all goners that  
day......" Tenchi suddenly broke off his attempts to get Mihoshi to talk when she suddenly turned  
deathly pale under her tan and started to shake violently at Kagato's name.  
Tenchi quickly stepped to Mihoshi's side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders he quickly  
steered her towards the house.  
  
Ryoko seeing Tenchi with his arm around Mihoshi started to build up a good head of jealous  
steam but promptly shook herself out of it when she got a good look at Mihoshi. The pupils of  
Mihoshi's eyes had shrunk to the point of almost non existing and she was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" She asked Tenchi as she teleported the short distance to his side.  
  
"I don't know! I was just trying to get her to talk by reminding her what all of us have been  
through together and when I mention Kagato's name she freaked!" Tenchi said in desperation.  
  
Mihoshi at the mention again of Kagato's name started moaning and whimpering.  
  
"Quick! Get her to the couch!" Washu ordered and ushered everyone out of the way.  
  
After a few moments Mihoshi was weakly sitting up on the couch and sipping some of Tenchi's  
father's sake that he had fetched her. Fortunately Sasami had not heard the disturbance and was  
still preparing dinner.  
  
"I must have been out in the sun too long today." Mihoshi said without looking up at the group  
gathered around the couch.  
  
Washu kneeling down beside Mihoshi looked up into her face and said. "As the people of this  
planet would say, cut the crap Mihoshi! It's time for you to tell us what happened to you and  
who cut your brain!"  
  
Mihoshi glanced briefly around the room. "Okay. I'll tell you but don't let Sasami hear this. She  
doesn't need to hear the horrors that sometimes happen out in space."  
  
Mihoshi lowered her head till she was staring at the ground again and began to talk in a flat  
emotionless voice.  
"My family has a long history of being in the Galaxy Patrol. My grandfather is the Grand  
Marshall of it after all! And his father was it before and so forth and so forth. When my parents  
gave birth to a female instead of a male there was some worries that I would not be able to  
eventually take over the reins like I was expected to.   
  
I worked hard however and soon there was no worries about my being suitable when the time  
came. I graduated at the top of the police academy with very high marks. It should have been the  
happiest day of my life but it was marred when right after the graduation party I had been told  
that my parents had died in an accident while on patrol.  
  
After that there was only my grandfather.  
  
He treated me like a daughter and I was determined to make him proud. I rose up through the  
ranks with no special privileges from him whatsoever.  
  
One day I was patroling a sector of space and I got a call in from headquarters that they had just  
had a robbery on a planet near my position. A whole historic site had suddenly vanished off the  
face of the planet.  
  
I went to the site and examined it and determined that the only way it could have been removed  
would have been by one gigantic space ship.  
I plotted and figured out where this titanic ship must be planning on hitting next and raced to the  
next probably crime scene.  
I knew that my space cruiser's weapons would most likely not make a dent in a ship of the size I  
was estimating so I planned a sneak attack.  
  
Using my ship I towed a asteroid into position and hid my ship behind it. When my ship's  
sensors detected the huge space ship I was expecting I used my ship's engines to nudge the  
chunk of space rock at it.   
I figured that while the ships shields and weapons were blasting the giant rock I could slip in  
behind the space ship and sneak on board and arrest whoever was stealing ancient artifacts.  
  
Unfortunately, the giant space ship didn't even bother firing or trying to deflect the asteroid. It  
just let it hit it! There was no damage from the impact even! But then again you've seen the Soja  
and know it is one impressive ship."   
  
"The Soja?! But that was Kagato's ship! You didn't meet Kagato till Tenchi and us fought him!"  
Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Ayeka. I met Kagato before then." Mihoshi said with a quiver in her voice. Taking a  
moment she then started her story again.  
  
"Kagato used a beam of some kind of sound energy and knocked me out cold before I could even  
fire a shot off. He then towed my ship aboard." Mihoshi paused for a long length of time. No one  
dared to interrupt or ask questions. They could see how painful and hard it was for her to  
continue.  
  
"When I awoke." Mihoshi began again in the same flat monotone. "I found myself tied spread  
eagle in his throne room. I was stripped naked."  
  
Ayeka sucked in a breath. In the absolute stillness of the room it sounded magnified.  
  
"He raped me." Mihoshi confirmed everyone's fears. "Over and over again. After he got bored  
with raping me he had Soja do it with these metal tentacles he caused to rise up out of the floor  
while he sat on his throne and laughed."  
  
Ryoko shivered violently. While it was true that Kagato had controlled and had forced her to do  
things he never attempted to touch her sexually. He probably figured that doing something like  
that might have been enough to wake Washu from the sleep he had her imprisoned in because of  
the connection she had to Ryoko through their mental link.   
Ryoko looked over at Tenchi and saw that he had his eyes closed in pain and had his fists  
clenched so tightly they were white.  
Mihoshi after a moment where she sobbed silently resumed her story.   
  
"He cut up my face and my body and kept abusing me. Finally one day I begged him to just kill  
me and get it over with. That was when he laughed and said he had gotten what he wanted. He  
had broken my spirit. He used his powers and threw me back into my ship. Right before he  
pushed my ship out of Soja to drift he told me that if he got bored he would look me up and we  
could 'play' again."  
  
Mihoshi shuddered violently from the memories for a few moments and then with a deep breath  
she began again.  
"I drifted half dead till I was picked up by a Galaxy Police cruiser. The commander of the cruiser  
knew my grandfather personally so instead of taking me to Patrol medical complex, he took me  
straight to my grandfather."  
  
Mihoshi sighed deeply.  
"I was drifting half in and out of consciousness all the time so I don't think my grandfather or  
that cruiser commander realized that I heard them talking. They decided that what Kagato was  
trying to do was demoralize the Galaxy Police. To show his contempt for the patrol.  
  
My grandfather decided that he couldn't afford to let anyone know what had been done to me. It  
would have been too great a embarrassment to the patrol. So he had me taken to private medical  
doctors who patched me up and healed my face and body.  
After anything like what had happened to me, standard police procedures would have been for  
me to take a long leave of absence and after I came back to be partnered with someone. Sort of  
watch out for me and make sure I was not suffering from post dramatic syndrome or anything  
like that but my grandfather didn't want to take a chance anyone in the patrol might find out  
what had happened. So instead of having a organic partner, he had them install a robotic co pilot  
in my ship."  
  
Kiyone who had been listening to the story with the same shocked expression everyone else was  
wearing muttered to herself. "I always wondered why your ship had Yukinojo in it. I have never  
heard of any other Patrol ship with a robotic CO pilot before."  
  
Mihoshi showed no signs of hearing her and continued with her story.  
"One day we had reports of space pirates operating in an area I had been assigned to patrol.  
Grandfather had chosen to station me in that area because it was normally dull and safe area. I  
was an emotionally wreck part of that time I was patroling but I was Galaxy Patrol so I insisted I  
was going to do my job. I tracked the pirates to a small moon. As I was coming around the moon  
I came into the sun side and suddenly saw the pirates were docking with a space station there.  
Coming from the dark side of the moon into the light so suddenly my eyes were dazzled and  
caused the station to look a little like Soja's profile. I freaked and put the ship into maximum  
overdrive. After I finally managed to calm down I found that I was many light years away from  
where I had been. Needless to say the pirates got away.  
  
As I was piloting back to where they had been I came across a star going super nova."  
Mihoshi paused for a long moment and then added.  
"I tried to pilot the ship into it."  
  
It took everyone a few moments before the impact of Mihoshi's words made it into their brains.  
"You tried to kill yourself Mihoshi?" Tenchi finally stuttered.  
  
Mihoshi didn't look up from her staring at the floor but nodded her head.  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I was in constant terror that I was going to run into Kagato again. I  
couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I just wanted it to end!  
But my grandfather had forseen that something like that might happen so he had the robotic unit  
refuse to follow any orders that might lead to my death. The robotic unit turned the ship around  
and started to take me straight back to my grandfather.   
By the way Kiyone. This was before Yukinojo.  
  
I went to a airlock to throw myself out into space but the robotic unit opened the door to my  
living quarters as I walked by it and had the ship suddenly make a turn throwing me into my  
room and then sealed it, trapping me inside."  
Mihoshi paused and sipped the saki for a moment.   
  
"My grandfather should have taken me to see the Police's psychiatrist but instead he was still  
more concerned with how the news of what had happened to me would affect the Galaxy Police  
organization so he refused to allow me to seek any mental help. After a few days though he  
could not stand to see how badly I was doing so he asked me what I wanted."  
  
Mihoshi dabbed at the tears in her eyes. "I told him that I just wanted to forget. To be able to just  
not remember or relive what had been done to me."  
  
Now it was Washu's turn to suck in a shocked breath. "You don't mean?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded her head. "Yes. He sent me to a doctor he knew about. One he could be sure  
would not let the story of what had been done to me get back to the Galaxy Police."  
  
"How could he be certain this doctor would not tell anyone?" Ayeka asked quietly.  
  
"The doctor was under investigation by the Galaxy Police for experimentation on sentient beings  
and gross malpractice of medicine. Grandfather knew the last thing that doctor would do would  
be to go a police officer and tell them about me. Grandfather assured the doctor that the  
investigation would just disappear if he helped me. Dr. Xeverix agreed." Mihoshi told them with  
her head hanging down so her long hair would hide her face.  
  
"Dr. Xeverix?!" Kiyone yelled in shock.  
  
Everyone glanced quickly at the kitchen door to see if the sudden shout would bring Sasami out  
but the sounds of chopping vegetables continued.  
  
Ryoko looked at Kiyone curiously. "You know this guy?"  
  
"He was recently arrested. He had kidnapped a young woman from a planet to try some bizarre  
medical treatment on and she turned out to be a very important official of the planet. I heard  
about it in the last dispatch from Central. They say he is responsible for almost 32 missing  
people."  
  
"Well now you know the story Washu." Mihoshi said with a trace of bitterness in her voice. "I  
went to the doctor and he botched the operation. Not only were my memories of Kagato and  
Soja taken from me but my ability to concentrate or remember things I had just been told. My  
career in the Patrol started to slide so my grandfather kept having me moved from location to  
location to hide the problems I was having. He did do one thing for my benefit though. When he  
realized that he no longer had to worry about me telling the story to anyone else, because I  
couldn't even remember it any more, he had a partner assigned to me. Kiyone."  
  
"I was your first partner?" Kiyone asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. My first and only partner. When you suddenly asked to be transfered and went back to  
Central to beg them on your hands and knees to let you escape from me, I was assigned a robotic  
co-pilot again. Yukinojo. While I was patroling a area of space, waiting for you to come back  
and get me after you got over your 'sickness' was when I got the call from Central that Kagato  
might be in my area. My memories were cut off from me so deep, I didn't even recognize the  
name and had to ask Yukinojo to fill me in on his criminal record." Mihoshi paused for a  
moment.  
  
"You knew that I had went back to Central to plead with them to reassign me?" Kiyone asked in  
a shocked whisper.  
  
"Not at the time. At the time I was good old simple Mihoshi. I just thought that you were telling  
me the truth about being sick. It was only after Washu fixed the connections in my brain recently  
that I started to put two and two together and figure out some things."  
  
"But how come Kagato didn't recognize you when he attacked us?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Mihoshi managed a very small shrug. "For one thing, with all the damage he had done to my  
face and body and after the doctors patched me up. I looked slightly different than I did back  
then. I also suppose that to Kagato...." Mihoshi almost sobbed as she said his name but continued  
after a few breaths. "I suppose to him, it was no big deal and wasn't that memorable."  
  
Washu standing behind the couch felt absolutely sick. Sick with rage at what Mihoshi's  
grandfather had done to protect his precious Galaxy Police reputation. "I wish I could get my  
hands on your grandfather Mihoshi! To think that anyone would do something like that to their  
own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Don't be too harsh on him Washu. He did what he thought was the right thing at the time."  
Mihoshi said glancing back at Washu. "Besides, its not right for you to talk about your own flesh  
and blood that way."  
  
"Whaaaa?" Washu said in shock.  
  
"Yes. You remember the son that was taken from you so very long ago? That was my  
grandfather's great, great, great, etc. grandfather." Mihoshi replied.  
  
Washu looked in shock at the young blond woman sitting in front of her. "Then that means.......  
That means you are related to me as well!"  
  
"Yes. Hi mega great grandmother." Mihoshi said quietly.  
  
"But, but, but this can't be right!" Washu stuttered in shock.  
  
"It is though and I can prove it. Its how I was able to always get past your locks on your lab back  
when I was simple Mihoshi. I of course didn't know it at the time but I do now. The genetic  
locks you put on the door to only allow yourself to pass? Well my family's genetics coming from  
you are close enough to fool the lock. If you still don't believe check the medical readings you  
took of me. Look at the DNA. You will see that we are related."  
  
Washu prided herself on seeing all possibilities, all possible permutations of chance. It was one  
of the things that made her the universe's greatest scientific genius but not even she could have  
forseen that her baby that had been taken from her so very long ago, a one time student and a  
ship she had created would all come together in such a horrible fashion as to result in the poor  
broken blond woman if front of her now.  
  
"I am so sorry that I wasn't there somehow to save you Mihoshi. I would have done anything to  
have been awake and been able to help you." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that Washu because I have a request now." Mihoshi said turning on the  
couch to face her. "I want you to undo what you did to my brain. I want to go back to being  
dumb, simple, 'she has a brain so small I'm surprised that Washu could find it to scan it',  
Mihoshi."  
  
Kiyone raised her hand to her mouth in shock. Mihoshi while she was asleep in Washu's  
machine that day must have heard her.  
  
Washu took a few steps back in shock herself. "I'm sorry Mihoshi but I can't do that! I am a  
scientist! I took a vow to push back the curtains of ignorance every chance I got! To do what you  
ask would be a gross misjustice!"  
  
"Mihoshi you don't need for Washu to make you, um, simple again." Tenchi stated hesitantly.  
"You know that Kagato is dead and that Soja is no more. He will never hurt you again and with  
time and maybe some counseling you can move past the nightmares."  
  
"I have already dealt with Kagato and those memories Tenchi. Oh I still have the bad memories  
and occasionally break down but I know in my mind that you are right. Eventually I will get past  
it all and be able to live in peace. But that is not why I want to go back to the way I was."  
Mihoshi said glancing at him.  
  
"Then why?" Washu asked.  
  
"First. If my grandfather realizes that I have regain my thinking abilities and my memories he  
will reassign me quickly so no one in the Patrol can find out about it. Even though Kagato is  
destroyed, my grandfather did some pretty illegal and unorthodox things back then. He can't  
allow that to come to light! I don't want to leave the earth. I don't want to leave my friends."  
Mihoshi said looking down at the floor again.  
  
"Let him try it! We now know about it and Jurai would definitely look unfavorably toward  
someone like him!" Ayeka said angrily.  
  
Washu watching Mihoshi closely realized that her grandfather was not the real thing bothering  
Mihoshi. "What's the real reason you want to go back to 'simple' Mihoshi?'  
  
Mihoshi replied so quietly they almost didn't hear her. "I want to go back to a time before I  
realized that the most important person in my life hates me."  
  
Kiyone looked at Mihoshi and then looked over at Tenchi. "Mihoshi? Tenchi doesn't hate you."  
  
Tenchi jerked his head up in shock and looked over at Kiyone. "Kiyone she doesn't mean me!  
She means you!"  
  
"What? I am not the most important person in her life!" "Am I?" Kiyone asked Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi just nodded her head slightly.  
  
"I can't live with the fact any longer that the person I l.... Think of as my best friend can't stand  
me." Mihoshi stuttered slightly.  
  
Kiyone was in shock. "I don't hate you Mihoshi! We are friends! You sometimes used to make  
me angry and frustrated but I never hated you!"  
  
"But you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you!" Mihoshi sobbed.  
  
"I said we were friends!" Kiyone said and looked at everyone in desperation.  
  
"Mihoshi means you don't love her." Washu finally spelled it out for the detective.  
  
"LOVE? Mihoshi doesn't love me. She loves Tenchi!" Kiyone stated as she backed away from  
the couch a short distance.  
She could see Mihoshi shoulders as the blond started to sob pitifully.  
  
Tenchi looked at Kiyone and shook his head. "I can't believe how dense you can sometimes be  
Kiyone. Mihoshi has been in love with you for a long time. I saw it when you first arrived on the  
earth. Remember? You came looking for her and when Mihoshi saw you, what was the first  
thing she did? She grabbed you in a hug and started rubbing her cheek against yours. At the time  
I thought maybe it was some kind of odd space greeting I didn't know about, but I noticed that  
Mihoshi hadn't done that to anyone else before or since then."  
  
"And what was it you said on that day?" Mihoshi with her shoulders slumped and without  
looking up asked. "You said that when you had found out that I was still alive you were so mad.  
You corrected yourself and added glad but you meant the first one. At the time I was just  
'simple' Mihoshi so I didn't think anything of it but it stuck in my memory and once Washu  
fixed my brain I started remembering all the other little slip ups and actions you did back then  
and added them all up."  
  
Kiyone looked miserable. Mihoshi was right. At the time she had hated her for being an obstacle  
to her rise in the Galaxy Police.  
  
"Do you want to know when I first started falling in love with you?" Mihoshi asked. She waited  
a moment and then started speaking anyway when Kiyone didn't answer her.  
"It was when we broke up that smugglers ring on the moon of Threala 3. Remember Kiyone?  
You decided to attack the front door of their stronghold and sent me to the back. At the time  
being 'simple' Mihoshi I thought it was because you wanted us to attack on two fronts but now I  
know you just wanted me out of the way and figured I would never even find a backdoor. But I  
did and was captured." Mihoshi paused.  
  
Kiyone began to continue with the story. It was obvious to everyone in the room she was  
remembering out loud. "After I finally broke down the front door I made my way into the  
complex and rounding a corner I suddenly saw you hanging between two pillars. The punks had  
tied your hands to some support pillars and had ripped open your blouse and was fondling your  
breasts when I surprised them. They must have thought there was only one officer. You were just  
hanging there. I couldn't tell if you were alive or dead..." Kiyone let her voice dwindle down.  
  
"My conscious mind could not remember Kagato but my unconscious mind must have decided  
what was happening to me was too close to what happened with Kagato and I passed out. When  
I came to, I found all the smugglers dead in the room and you were holding me. You kept saying  
over and over again that you were sorry and you would never leave me again. That you would  
protect and be with me from that point on." Mihoshi said sadly.  
  
"I was in shock. When I sent you off by yourself I almost got you killed. I wasn't even sure what  
I was saying then." Kiyone nearly whispered.  
  
Mihoshi nodded her head sadly. "I know that now but back then 'simple' Mihoshi thought  
someone finally cared about her. Someone loved her.   
It was only a month later that you convinced me to take my original ship and go on patrol while  
you stayed behind at headquarters because you were 'sick'. Like I said earlier, I now know you  
were there begging them to reassign you."  
  
Kiyone opened and shut her mouth a few times without saying anything. How could she?  
Mihoshi was again absolutely correct.  
  
Mihoshi began speaking again. "When I got the call about Kagato my only thoughts were, I will  
solve this problem fast and get back to Kiyone. Little did I know that Kiyone didn't want me to  
get back. When I fell to earth and was rescued by Tenchi I will admit I was attracted a little to  
him. He was the first male that didn't try to take advantage of me because I was 'simple'. But in  
my heart, even being 'simple' Mihoshi, I knew who I loved."  
  
Mihoshi took a deep breath and then turned to stare at Washu. "And now Washu I want to go  
back to that. I want you to make me simple again. With my mind intact I know that Kiyone will  
never love me but as simple Mihoshi I won't. Even if she someday succeeds and gets transfered I  
will believe that she is only going to gone for a short time and will be back soon to be with me."   
  
"I can't Mihoshi. Not only would it be wrong to do it. There is a danger that if I mess around in  
that area of your mind again permant damage might result. It could even kill you! I am a genius  
but the humanoid brain is a very fragile thing!" Washu explained sadly.  
  
"I would almost welcome death than living and loving someone who doesn't love me back."  
Mihoshi whispered.  
  
Kiyone started to open her mouth to say something, anything to try and take away the pain she  
could see that Mihoshi was in but was stopped when her and Mihoshi's police wrist  
communicators went off suddenly.  
  
Mihoshi glanced down at it and then said. "We have a report of pirates operating in this  
planetary system. We have to go to work." She got up from the couch and started for the door  
but then paused. "I will understand if you don't want to go with me Kiyone. I can handle this  
myself."  
  
"No. We are partners!" Kiyone said.  
  
Mihoshi nodded her head sadly and added. "At least as Galaxy police officers anyway. And at  
least for now." And then left the house to summon their space ship from orbit where it was  
waiting.  
  
Kiyone started to follow her out but was stopped by Tenchi as he grabbed her arm. "Take care of  
Mihoshi Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone's face grew angry. "I don't need you to tell me that Tenchi! She is my partner and I will  
protect her!"  
  
A few moments later everyone in the house heard as the Yagami came down and a few moments  
later took to the skies again.  
  
"Where is Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Sasami said as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"They had a call." Ayeka told her sister.  
  
Sasami looked everyone over curiously. She could tell they were all upset by something but she  
didn't know what. "I will put their dinners in the oven and keep it warm for when they get back.  
I hope they remember."  
  
It was a solemn dinner that night. Sasami couldn't figure out what was causing the sadness in the  
air but she knew she didn't like it. Yosho who had arrived from the shrine in time to see Mihoshi  
and Kiyone leave aboard their ship didn't know what was going on either but he could sense the  
heavy sadness in the air as easily as Sasami.  
  
Even Ayeka and Ryoko acted differently that evening and didn't engage in their normal meal  
arguments.  
  
The only one who it seemed could not feel the tension and sadness in the air was Nobougki.  
Tenchi's father continued to eat happily without noticing anything was amiss.  
  
After dinner Sasami cleared the table and began to wash the dishes in the kitchen.  
  
Ayeka feeling sad and depressed for Mihoshi picked up the crossword magazine and idly tried to  
solve some of the clues.  
  
"You know this just sucks!" Ryoko suddenly said out loud. "We all knew that Mihoshi had  
feelings for Kiyone and I still think that Kiyone feels something for Mihoshi but she is just too  
stubborn to say anything."  
  
Tenchi looking around to make sure his father and grandfather had left on their evening walk  
nodded his head. "Yeah. I think Kiyone cares as much about Mihoshi as Mihoshi does for her  
but it will take something major for her to break down and admit it."  
  
Washu sitting at the end of the table looked miserable and said. "I will reverse the healing I did  
for Mihoshi if she asks me to again when she gets back."  
  
Tenchi looked up sharply. "I thought you said it could be dangerous?"  
  
"It can be but I can't leave Mihoshi unhappy like this! Its not fair to the girl after all she has been  
through."  
  
"Yes. Who knew that such a bubbly and cheerful young woman had been through such horrors?"  
Ayeka said.  
  
Tenchi nodded his head and started to say something but paused instead and then asked. "What  
is that noise?"  
  
Washu glancing up sharply listened for a moment. "Thats the Yagami's engines and they are  
being pushed to the maximum!"  
  
Everyone in the house raced outside and watched as the Yagami appeared in the night sky like a  
falling star. At the last possible moment the landing rockets fired causing the ship to break to a  
halt at the last possible moment.  
As soon as the ship touched the ground the door was opening. Tenchi could see Kiyone framed  
in the hatchway and even at a distance he could see she was almost hysterical.  
  
"Washu! You have to help her Washu!!" She cried.  
  
Running as hard as they could they reached the ship. "What happened?" Washu yelled as she  
reached the hatch and saw Mihoshi lying motionless inside the ship. Washu pulled to a stop as  
she saw a buzzing knife handle in the center of Mihoshi's forehead.  
"We found a ship floating in space as though it was dead and after calling to it for several  
minutes we docked with it and went on board." Kiyone managed to get out in between hysterical  
sobs. "As soon as we were onboard we were attacked by pirates.   
Mihoshi was amazing.  
Between the two of us it looked like we would have the pirates beat but then their leader threw a  
sonic knife at me. I knew I couldn't get out of the way in time but suddenly Mihoshi threw  
herself in front of me, firing all the while. She got the leader but ended up taking the knife meant  
for me herself. Is she going to be all right Washu?!" Kiyone sobbed.  
  
"I don't know. The knife went deep into her brain but she is still breathing." Washu said as she  
summoned her keyboard and typed on it with lightning fast fingers. "Ryoko! Take her to my lab  
but make sure you keep the knife in phase with you and her the whole time! I maybe able to  
remove it after I am sure it can't do any further damage!"  
  
Ryoko nodded her head and picking up Mihoshi she disappeared.  
  
Many hours later:  
  
Sasami was sitting in her older sister's lap crying while Ryo ohki sat on the back of the couch  
and meowed at her sadly. Tenchi was pacing back and forth nervously while Yosho sat in a  
mediative pose calmly. "Tenchi. It will not help anything for you to make a nervous wreck out of  
yourself." He said without opening his eyes.  
  
Kiyone was sitting at the table staring straight ahead in shock.  
"I don't know what I will do if she doesn't pull through this." Kiyone muttered.  
  
"Why? It will be what you always wanted, won't it? Mihoshi will be out of the way and you can  
go back to Galaxy Patrol headquarters with no problems at all." Ryoko barked at her.  
  
Kiyone flinched as though she had been physically slapped.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi's voice broke the sudden stillness in the room.  
  
"I realized tonight when I saw Mihoshi lying there on the floor of that ship with the knife stuck  
in her how much she means to me. I realized that I would miss her in my life and I didn't know  
what I would do if she was not there. I think I am in love with her." Kiyone looked at Ryoko  
with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well isn't it a shame you didn't realize that before she threw herself in front of a knife for  
you?!" Ryoko answered back sharply.  
  
"Ryoko!! That's enough!!" Tenchi's voice cut through the room.  
  
Ryoko glanced at Tenchi and then phased out and reappeared sitting in the rafters of the ceiling.  
  
The door to Washu's lab suddenly opened and Washu came out. She didn't have a happy look on  
her face.  
  
"Is she okay?!" Kiyone asked as she leapt to her feet and raced to Washu's side.  
  
"Well, yes and no." Washu answered her heavily. "I was able to remove the knife but there was  
damage done. It is in the same general area as the botched surgery so long ago. I healed the  
damage as best as I could but there seems to be some complications."  
  
"Complications? What complications?! Is Mihoshi going to be all right?" Kiyone was  
hysterically crying as she demanded an answer from Washu.  
  
"Kiyone? What's wrong?" Mihoshi's voice called out from the doorway to Washu's lab.  
  
Everyone in the room looked to the doorway and saw Mihoshi with a wide eyed innocent look  
on her face rubbing her forehead. "I have such a headache! Did I trip and bump my head again? I  
didn't break anything when I did, did I?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"No Mihoshi its okay. Why don't you sit down and watch tv for a while. I need to talk to the  
others in the kitchen for a moment." Washu said gently and quietly as though she was talking to  
a child.  
  
"Um, okay." Mihoshi said with a large child like smile.  
  
Everyone with many a look at the oblivious Mihoshi got up and filed into the kitchen except for  
Ryo ohki who glancing up at Washu decided to stay and keep a eye on the woman.  
  
As they shut the door to the kitchen Kiyone turned to Washu. "She's back to the way she was  
three weeks ago isn't she?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know if it will be permanent this time or if she will recover in a hour, a week or  
months. Like I said out there, I fixed the damage done by the knife blade but her mind seems to  
have retreated into itself. Its possible that she will recover completely." Washu gave a shrug. "Or  
not at all. Only time will tell."  
  
Outside in the living room Mihoshi got up and wandered over to the dinning table beside the  
kitchen door. She was hungry and couldn't remember the last time she had ate. Sitting down at  
the table she idly pulled the crossword magazine over to her and looking at it for a moment then  
rapidly filled in the missing clues quickly and precisely. She looked at what she had done and  
then frowned. Reaching up she massaged her forehead for a moment and when she took her  
hand away, her eyes had gone from the wide eyed innocent happy look of a moment ago and was  
back to being filled with infinite sadness. She had regained all her memories. All that was left to  
do was let the others know and apply for reassignment. "Its the only thing I can do. I can't stay  
with Kiyone knowing she doesn't care for me like I do for her and when my grandfather finds  
out that my memories are back he'll be sure to reassign me somewhere far away from them all."  
Mihoshi rose from the table and started to open the kitchen door. Inside she heard Kiyone crying  
to Washu.  
  
"I can't have this happen now! Not when I finally realize that I love her!" Kiyone was saying.  
  
Sasami voice could be heard to ask. "What is the problem? Mihoshi is acting the way she always  
has and I thought you two had told each other a long time ago that you loved each other?"  
  
"Sasami?! You saw that Mihoshi was in love with me as well?" Kiyone asked in shock.  
  
"Oh please! It is obvious to anyone who has ever seen you two together. Why else would  
Mihoshi put up with someone who yells at her all the time?" Sasami reasoned. "And if you really  
didn't want her with you, why didn't you ask to have her reassigned?"   
  
Kiyone was shocked. Sasami was right. "All the times I applied for reassignment myself I never  
once thought about asking to stay and have Mihoshi reassigned! Is it possible that deep down I  
knew a long time ago that I loved her?"  
  
"What will you do now Kiyone?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
"Well, after a officer is injured in the line of duty like Mihoshi was, she can request a medical  
leave for a time. I think I will put the request in for both of us and go somewhere nice. And there  
I will tell her how I feel."  
  
Mihoshi took her hand off of the kitchen door and walked back to the couch.  
She thought long and hard and with a effort put the happy vacant look back on her face. Hearing  
a disapproving meow she glanced up to see Ryo ohki watching her.  
  
"I will tell them eventually Ryo ohki that I have all my memories back but if it gets back to my  
grandfather he'll have me moved. Please don't tell them! At least let me have a trip with Kiyone  
first."  
  
Ryo ohki meowed again and it sounded slightly less disapproving.  
  
"I won't hide it from Kiyone. I promise. I'll tell her as soon as we are where we are going for my  
medical leave."  
Ryo ohki smiled and meowed affirmatively.  
  
Inside the kitchen Ayeka was suggesting vacation spots to Kiyone for them to spend their  
recuperation leave at. "There is a lovely planet. Juron 2. It would be perfect place for you two to  
explore your feelings for each other."  
  
"Juron 2? But that is the vacation planet for members or friends of Jurai royalty! We can't go  
there!" Kiyone protested.  
  
"And why not? I do happen to be Juraian royalty and you both are very good friends of mine!  
This is the off time for Juraian royalty to take vacations so you two will have the entire planet to  
yourselves." Ayeka said with finality.  
  
"Thank you princess. I will always be in your debt for this." Kiyone bowed to her.  
  
"Nonsense! Just make sure you treat Mihoshi right. That is all I ask."  
  
"Hey Princess. That was very nice of you." Ryoko said in surprise and put her arm around  
Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, well don't expect that you will be allowed to go there any time soon Ryoko!" Ayeka said  
and then pushed open the kitchen door and walked out.  
  
Ryoko glanced over to Washu. "You know I was this close to liking her for a moment." Ryoko  
said holding her fingers a inch apart.  
  
As everyone left the kitchen and Kiyone told Mihoshi they were going on a vacation for a short  
time, Washu glanced down at the dinning room table and noticed the now filled out crossword  
magazine. Picking it up she examined it and noticed that the filled in answers were in Mihoshi's  
handwriting. The answers were filled out in a neat precise hand and every one of them were correct.  
Washu frowned and looked over to where Mihoshi was enthusiastically hugging Kiyone. Washu  
saw Mihoshi glance at her and give her just the tiniest of winks before she started telling Kiyone  
all the things they could do on their vacation in her 'simple' Mihoshi ramble.  
  
Washu rolled up the magazine and started to go back to her lab. In her mind she was thinking  
about contacting her distant relative, Mihoshi's grandfather and let him know in no uncertain  
terms that Mihoshi's life was now her own to run and to keep his hands off of it.  
  
The End. 


End file.
